godzilla_series_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SpaceGodzilla
|height = 250 meters (Flying) 120 meters 110 meters |length = 250 meters 240 meters |weight = 72,000 metric tons 80,000 metric tons 74,000 tons |eye = Orange|allies = Monster X Hedorah Gigan Godzilla |enemies = Godzilla M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Little Godzilla Mechagodzilla Mechagodzilla 2 Kiryu Titanosaurus Battra Gigan Trilopods|relationships = Godzilla Biollante Mothra |createdby = Takao Okawara|portrayedby = Ryō Haritani|firstappearance = ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla|lastappearance = Godzilla Island|roar = }}SpaceGodzilla (スペースゴジラ Supēsugojira) is a heavily-modified Godzilla clone kaiju created by Toho that first appeared in the 1994 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. Name SpaceGodzilla's name simply comes from the English word space(スペース supēsu) and Godzilla (ゴジラ Gojira). Before the name "SpaceGodzilla" was chosen, the monster was also known as "CrystalGodzilla" (クリスタルゴジラ Kurisutarugojira) and "AstroGodzilla" (アストロゴジラ Asutorogojira) during various stages of pre-production of the film. Appearance SpaceGodzilla looks similar to Godzilla in many ways, but his skin is navy-blue with a patch of dark reddish-purple skin, that appears much smoother than the rest of his skin, on his abdominal area. The same, he is bulkier in build, as well as being taller. He has two massive white crystals that erupt from his shoulders, and his tail is much longer, ending with several crystal-like spikes. His dorsal plates on his back are made of similar crystals, and are white in color. As a result of him being bulkier, SpaceGodzilla has difficulty walking and he cannot run, but he makes up for this by having the ability to fly through Telekinesis. In addition his mouth area appears closer to Biollante's, as he has sharp teeth and tusks on the sides of his mouth. He has fire-orange eyes and a trans-orange (fading to trans-yellow) crest on his forehead. Roar Like most other Heisei monsters, SpaceGodzilla's roar is made of recycled sounds, but unlike most other Heisei monsters, instead of the usual Rodan roars heard from Godzillasaurus, King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah and Battra, Toho took Gigan's roar and pitched it down to make SpaceGodzilla's roar. In Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact, SpaceGodzilla's roar is an altered Heisei Godzilla roar. Personality SpaceGodzilla is one of the most intelligent of Godzilla's foes in the series, exhibiting displays of planned combat strategy throughout the movie (harvesting power from buildings, trapping Godzilla's son, etc.). This is further evidenced by the fact SpaceGodzilla sought to dominate the Earth of his own free will, instead of other monsters, which only cause random destruction, and only involvement in world domination is to carry out their masters' will. Due to his overly-muscular body, SpaceGodzilla prefers to attack with his corona beam from a distance, and was at times overwhelmed by M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s assault in close quarters due to this. His short and stumpy arms meant that he couldn't reach the mech without using his tail making his actual fighting skills weak. Unlike Godzilla, who in the Heisei series of films is depicted as a force of nature, neither good nor evil, SpaceGodzilla appears to have an element of true malice, as the monster was said by the Cosmos to be headed to Earth for the purpose of defeating Godzilla. According to the Cosmos, SpaceGodzilla intended to kill Godzilla so that the Earth would be defenseless when he dominated it allowing him to rule. Origins SpaceGodzilla's origins have always been rather ambiguous; it is confirmed that he is indeed a clone of Godzilla originating from outer space, but the exact details behind his creation have varied. In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, the human characters hypothesize that samples of Godzilla's DNA were somehow cast into space and mutated into a partially crystalline life form after being swallowed up by a black hole, which then came out from a white hole. It is not known for certain what brought the DNA into space, but possibilities are suggested, one being that after leaving Earth in 1993, Mothra unwittingly carried pieces of Godzilla's genetic material that came onto her during her battle with him. Another possibility is that the DNA came from Biollante, another creature born from Godzilla's DNA who, after fighting Godzilla in 1989, disintegrated into a cloud of spores that floated off into outer space. When Trendmasters introduced SpaceGodzilla in their Godzilla Wars toy line, they made a slightly modified origin based on the Mothra theory, in which Godzilla cells did not become a crystalline life form through the exposure to black and white holes, but rather a fusion with an unknown pre-existing crystalline life form, essentially making SpaceGodzilla a hybrid of both Godzilla and this alien creature. History Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla SpaceGodzilla was first seen flying through space, where he destroyed a manned NASA satellite. He battled M.O.G.U.E.R.A. while he was on his way to Earth, and defeated the mecha. He then landed on Birth Island and attacked Little Godzilla, but Godzilla arrived to save him. SpaceGodzilla quickly overpowered Godzilla using his telekinetic skills, and then trapped Little Godzilla in crystals. He flew away and flew over Japan, eventually landing and setting up his fortress in Fukuoka. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. arrived in Fukuoka to battle SpaceGodzilla again, but was no match for the monster. Godzilla soon arrived as well and joined forces with M.O.G.U.E.R.A. M.O.G.U.E.R.A split into Land Moguera and Star Falcon. Land Moguera drilled underground and knocked out the foundations of SpaceGodzilla's power source, the Fukuoka Tower, while Godzilla toppled the tower from ground level. Godzilla then had the upper hand, and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. used its spiral grenades to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. In retaliation, SpaceGodzilla blasted off one of M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s arms, and proceeded to impale the mecha on his tail and throw it into a nearby building. Akira Yuki tried to pilot the damaged mech back into battle, colliding with SpaceGodzilla. However, the damage to the machine made it almost impossible to control, and the machine crashed into several buildings. The weakened SpaceGodzilla was about to explode, but Godzilla blasted him with his red spiral ray multiple times. SpaceGodzilla let out a weak roar and finally exploded into spores of light that floated back up into space. Godzilla Island In Godzilla Island episodes 1-5, Xilien Zaguresu attacked Godzilla Island. When Torema attacked her ship, she released SpaceGodzilla to attack. Godzilla roars at his clone. SpaceGodzilla reaches the Command Center and attacks, shooting the Command Center with his ray. Godzilla then arrives and grapples with SpaceGodzilla, neither being able to overpower the other. Torema then tells Godzilla to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. Godzilla obeys and fires his atomic ray, blowing up the crystals. Godzilla and Torema's ship fire their rays, and the combined efforts destroys SpaceGodzilla. Abilities SpaceGodzilla is considered to be one of Godzilla's most powerful foes. In the film, Godzilla was quickly defeated by SpaceGodzilla in their first encounter and required help from M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to finally defeat him. Aura SpaceGodzilla emits an aura that causes electrical disturbances. Corona Beam SpaceGodzilla can fire a Corona Beam from his mouth that he can control as it moves through the air. Crystal formations SpaceGodzilla increases in power by being near gigantic crystals that he creates. He's also able to unleash bolts of energy from his shoulder crystals. Energy conduction SpaceGodzilla can conduct energy through touch. He's also able to implant cosmic power in structures that can transmit a signal and have them act as an energy source. Flight SpaceGodzilla can fly by means of encasing himself in crystals. On Earth, he is also shown being able to levitate himself and fly around in an upright posture. Prehensile tail SpaceGodzilla's tail is somewhat prehensile, and can lift heavy objects after stabbing them with the crystals on its tip. Regenerative abilities SpaceGodzilla has super regenerative powers. Shield SpaceGodzilla can encase his body in a shield to deflect projectiles. Telekinesis SpaceGodzilla has telekinesis which he can use to move and levitate objects. Weaknesses Short arms SpaceGodzilla is also heavily disadvantaged in melee combat due to his heavy build and comparatively short arms making him weak in melee combat. Instead he has to use a ranged offense. Shoulder crystals SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals are not strong enough to withstand M.O.G.U.E.R.A's spiral grenade missiles. If his shoulder crystals are destroyed, SpaceGodzilla's power becomes drastically weakened. Weak skin SpaceGodzilla's skin is somewhat resistant to Godzilla's atomic breath, however, not Godzilla's red atomic breath. It is also pitifully weak to M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s nose drill. In other languages * Russian: КосмоГодзилла Trivia * SpaceGodzilla is the first monster to attack Godzilla emotionally, by stealing his son from him. Destoroyah would use similar emotional attacks when he killed Godzilla Junior in the following year. * SpaceGodzilla's design is a modified version of Super Godzilla, the transformation of Godzilla found in the Super Nintendo game of the same name. Minoru Yoshida designed the concepts for both monsters, originally creating Super Godzilla for the game, but later recycling the look and turning it into what would eventually become SpaceGodzilla's final design. * SpaceGodzilla is the only monster in the Godzilla series to have two official origin theories put forth in the same film. Other monsters have had multiple origins throughout their film appearances, but are restricted only to a single origin in each continuity. * SpaceGodzilla has many characteristics similar to Biollante, including a screeching roar, a duo of tusks of each side of his mouth, a flap of skin in the corners of his mouth, and an ability to cause electrical disturbances. At the end of the film, SpaceGodzilla's glowing "essence" escaped from his body and flew into space, much like Biollante did herself five years earlier. These uncanny similarities make Biollante a more likely candidate than Mothra for creating SpaceGodzilla. * Early versions of the script called for SpaceGodzilla to face Godzilla and a second Mechagodzilla, a plan scrapped when it was realized that against the combined might of Godzilla and the machine which nearly killed him in the previous year would make the battle too one-sided. Instead, the less-powerful Moguera was revived and updated for this purpose. Although, Godzilla: The Half-Century War seems to pay homage to this idea in issue #4. * An action figure of SpaceGodzilla can be seen in Godzilla: Final Wars. * SpaceGodzilla was part of the mutants faction in Godzilla: Unleashed. Some fans might say that SpaceGodzilla should have been in the aliens faction, seeing as his origins are from space. However, all of the alien monsters in the game were controlled by the Vortaak, and SpaceGodzilla was acting on his own free will during the events of the game. ** Similar issue exist with Titanosaurus who fall under the same faction, where fans think that the Kaiju should have been in the Earth Defender faction. It can be concluded that the Mutant and Earth Defenders houses any Monster who has autonomy over their decisions, where the Defenders seek to restore normalcy of Earth while Mutants seek to exploit the Crystals for their own interests, since origin-wise Heisei Godzilla can also be considered a mutation while he's obviously an Earth Defender. * Despite being one of Godzilla's toughest foes, SpaceGodzilla was the first monster in the IDW comics to be killed. * The seventeenth issue of Godzilla: Rulers of Earth was the first and only time that Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla teamed up against a common enemy (the Cryogs.) List of appearances Films * Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla (First appearance) Television series * Godzilla Island Video games * Godzilla: Giant Monster March * Godzilla: Archipelago Shock * Godzilla Generations * Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!! * Godzilla Movie Studio Tour * Godzilla: Trading Battle * Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact * Godzilla: Save the Earth * CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle * Godzilla: Unleashed (Wii and PS2) * Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash * Godzilla(2014 video game) * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comics * Godzilla: The Half-Century War * Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters * Godzilla: Ongoing * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth * Godzilla in Hell Category:Heisei era - Kaiju